Virtual Vs Reality
by DisguisedDreamer
Summary: After receiving a package in the mail containing a virtual reality game, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan start playing it. They are sucked into the medieval world of the game where they meet Angela Monroe, a video game strategy guide writer that was stuck in the game. Now, the five players must team up to beat the game and get out into the real world.


**(A/N): I know what you are all thinking. Why am I working on this when I should be working on one of my other stories or at least my book? Well, I had inspiration for this. Gotta keep giving you readers new things instead of just continuing with the old. Just a heads up though: this will take a backseat to EVERYTHING else. **_**A Rush of Dog Days**_**, **_**Big Time Rush and the Marauders**_** and my own (almost published) book take precedence over this one, so I can't promise that I'll be updating frequently. But I CAN promise that I'll keep working on this (along with everything else). (I don't need a life anyway…)**

**I have no claim on the wonderful band known as Big Time Rush. I just love to write their characters. It's so much fun! Now, enjoy!**

Virtual Vs Reality

Chapter 1: A New Game and a New Friend

The Palm Woods lobby was quiet for once as the boy band named Big Time Rush entered the apartment complex. As they headed for the elevators, Mr. Bitters, the manager, popped up from behind his desk, yelling out to the boys, "Hey, hockey heads!" The boys turned on their heels to face the man. "This came for you today." He placed a package on his desk.

Coming up to the desk, the four friends stared at the box. Finally, Kendall spoke up, "I don't think we ordered anything." His three friends shook their heads. "Must be a mistake."

"It's addressed to you," Mr. Bitters shoved the package into Kendall's hands. "It's yours." With a scowl, he headed for his office.

"Who's it from?" James asked as he looked over Kendall's shoulder at the box.

"It doesn't have a return address," Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"Let's open it!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Wait!" Logan held out his hands to stop his friends. "We don't know who this is from. It could be from some crazy person that wants to hurt us."

"There's only one way to find out," Kendall decided. "Let's open it upstairs." Logan shook his head as he followed his friends toward the elevator.

* * *

The package sat on the table in their apartment and the four guys leaned over to stare down at it.

"This is a bad idea," Logan declared.

"Be quiet," Kendall insisted. He held out his hand. "Scissors." Carlos placed a pair of scissors in Kendall's hand. Slowly, the blonde cut through the taping. Putting the scissors to the side, he grabbed the flaps. "On three. One, two, three!" Kendall opened the flaps and the boys immediately ducked away, expecting the worse.

When nothing happened, they looked at each other, James speaking, "Welp, no explosions. Guess it's okay!" Without another thought, the four boys dug through the packing peanuts to find whatever was in the box.

"It's a video game!" Carlos pulled out a plastic box and read the cover. "It's called _Clan Wars_."

"Never heard of it," Logan admitted. "What's it about?"

Carlos turned to box over and read the back, "_The clans of Coolidge and Trinton are at war and only you, a person from the neutral clan of Newberry, can decide the fate of the war. Play alone or with your friends in this virtual reality game as you fight in many different ways: through sword, magic, trickery or 57 other ways. Even after beating this game, you'll keep coming back to get the multiple endings._"

"Virtual reality?" Kendall grabbed the game to look it over. "I've never heard of a game system that allows virtual reality."

"This might be it," James pulled out a sleek, black electronic device. There was a slot on it for the game disc. A light was blinking on it. On top of the system, there was a bump with a hole inside, big enough to fit a finger. "What is it?"

"A _VirtuBox_," Logan grabbed the system from James.

"Heard of it?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's on the system," Logan pointed to the name. "I think the light means it's already on. Which is good because I don't see a plug for it."

"Look!" Carlos pulled a helmet out of the box. "These must be what make it a virtual reality game!" He placed the helmet on his head, lowered the visor and brought the microphone to his mouth. "This is AWESOME!"

"I think I know who sent this to us," Logan deduced. "It must have been Griffin. This is probably a new prototype from RCM CBT GlobalNet Sanyoid." He watched as Carlos pulled out three more helmets.

Kendall reached in next and pulled out a piece of paper. Opening it, he read it out loud, "_Dear Big Time Rush. This is a prototype of a new game system. Please enjoy it and we'll contact you to find out how you like it. Thank you for playing our system_." He looked over the paper, flipping it to check the back before saying, "It still doesn't say who it's from."

"Weird," James mentioned, virtual reality helmet on already.

"Let's play it!" Carlos exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I'll set it up," Kendall decided, taking the _VirtuBox_ from Logan. He reached in the box and pulled out a cord to attach the system to a TV. His friends watched as Kendall hooked it up. As soon as the system was plugged in and the TV was turned on, a title screen for the system came on.

Carlos put the disc for _Clan Wars _into the _VirtuBox_. The four boys watched as the screen changed to the title screen for the game.

"Let's play," Kendall put on the helmet and turned it on. Logan did the same while all James and Carlos had to do was press the on button.

Immediately, the title screen changed to a player information screen, without any involvement from the others.

"Four new players," a voice came from the TV. "Player two, please insert finger into fingerprint scanner." Kendall's helmet lit up along with the hole on top of the system.

"Player two?" Kendall seemed confused. "Shouldn't it start with player one?"

"It's a prototype," Logan reminded him. "Maybe it's a glitch. I'll write it down to tell the designers when they contact us." Logan grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote it down.

Kendall shrugged and reached for the system, putting his index finger into the glowing hole. It tingled for a second before there was a sharp poke at the tip. He yelped and pulled back his finger to find his finger pricked, blood starting to pool at the tip of his finger.

"It bit me!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Player two," the voice from the TV spoke. "Kendall Knight." The four boys stared at the TV as a virtual image of Kendall showed up on the screen. "Pick your hero type." Slowly, categories began to run along the bottom of the screen, telling the choices of heroes.

"Whoa," the four guys stared in awe at the television screen. Kendall's character could have been his clone. Everything from the bushy eyebrows to his build to his taste in clothes was exactly the same as the real person.

"Did it just create your character from a sample of your blood?" Logan's eyes widened. "That technology. I've never even thought it would be possible."

"It's right in front of us," Carlos pointed out. "It must be real. Kendall, pick it so we can play!"

"If this is the creation screen, I can't wait to see the actual game!" James exclaimed.

"Uh," Kendall stared at the screen, trying to figure out what type of hero he wanted to be. "I don't know."

"Suggestion," the voice from the TV gained the boy's attention. "Choose the knight's path." The categories stopped running across the screen, settling on the word 'knight'. Kendall's character disappeared for a second before showing up again in a suit of armor. "The knight's path. The hero of legends. Weapon: sword. Strength: excellent in battle. Weakness: sacrificial. Choose this path?"

"Well, it is your namesake," Logan mentioned.

"Fine," Kendall agreed. "I'll be a knight."

"Confirmed," the voice from the TV responded. "Player two's character: Kendall the Valiant." Kendall's helmet stopped glowing and James's started up along with the fingerprint scanner. "Player three, please insert finger into fingerprint scanner.

"And it's still wrong," Logan wrote down something on the piece of paper. "You'd think that a system that's as advanced as this could count."

James leaned forward and put his finger in the fingerprint scanner. He waited on baited breath for the poke. That didn't make it hurt less when it came. James pulled his hand back quickly, sucking on his bleeding finger.

"Player three," the voice from the TV spoke. "James Diamond. Pick your hero type." An image of James appeared on the screen, categories running along the bottom.

"I know exactly what I want to be," James declared. "A prince."

"Picked," the voice replied. The categories stopped on the word 'prince'. James's character disappeared before reappearing in a princely outfit. "The prince's path. A royal born. Weapon: sword, words. Strength: diplomacy, wooing females. Weakness: target of evil intent. Choose this path?"

"Evil intent?" James looked to his friends worriedly.

"Don't worry," Carlos insisted. "It's just a game."

"Plus, I'm a knight," Kendall reminded him. "Evil can't reach us as long as my character's alive."

"Right," James smiled. "Then, yes, I choose the prince's path."

"Confirmed," the voice announced. "Player three's character: Prince James the Majestic."

"Majestic?" James smiled as his helmet stopped glowing. "I like it."

Carlos's helmet lit up next, the voice saying, "Player four, please insert finger into fingerprint scanner."

"Why does it keep forgetting that it didn't use player one?!" Logan seemed rather upset about the small problem. Carlos ignored him, plunging his finger into the scanner. It pricked him quickly, but Carlos didn't seem to care. He was too excited to play the game.

"Player four," the voice from the TV spoke. "Carlos Garcia. Pick your hero type." Carlos showed up on the screen with the categories once again running along the bottom.

"Uh," Carlos scanned the categories, trying to find something he liked.

"Suggestion," the voice offered. "Choose the spy's path." Carlos smiled as his character was suddenly wearing stealthy clothes. "The spy's path. Secrecy triumphs. Weapon: dagger, potions. Strength: sneaking, skirting around the law. Weakness: punished severely when captured. Choose this path?"

"Yes!" Carlos exclaimed. "I get to be a spy!"

"Confirmed," the voice informed the group. "Player four's character: Carlos the Stealthy."

"But you're not stealthy," Kendall mentioned as Carlos's helmet's light died out.

"The game says I am!" Carlos argued.

"Player five," the voice rang out as Logan's helmet lit up along with the fingerprint scanner. "Please insert finger into fingerprint scanner." Logan sighed at being called 'player five', but did as the game asked. After the prick to his finger, the voice continued. "Player five: Logan Mitchell. Pick your hero type." Logan's character appeared on the screen.

"How about a doctor?" Logan decided.

"Hero type not available," the voice responded. "Searching for similar type." It took a few seconds, but the voice went on. "Similar type found. Choose the healer's path." Logan's character changed into some medieval era clothes, a pouch at his side. "The healer's path. Giving life. Weapon: potions. Special Ability: can cure party members and self, can use items on enemies to make them unable to cure themselves. Strength: healing. Weakness: can be liability in battle. Choose this path?"

"Sure," Logan agreed. "If I can't be a doctor in real life, at least I can be a virtual one."

"Confirmed," the voice spoke. "Player five's character: Logan the Physician." Logan's helmet stopped glowing and the television screen went black.

"Now what?" Carlos asked. "Is that it?"

"Scanning for more players," the voice from the TV spoke. The boys watched as a blue light kept making circles on the screen. "No players found. Starting game." The television screen slowly turned to a blinding light and the guys looked away, light too strong for their eyes.

Suddenly, the light stopped and the guys' heads fell back. Their eyes were closed, but their chests were still moving as if they were asleep. The television screen didn't show their game and neither did the visors on their helmets. On the _VirtuBox_, the light continued to blink as if it was alive.

* * *

Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall materialized at the doors of a great castle. They stepped back and stared up at the towers and arches that made up the castle. On some of the towers, flags flew. Each flag had the same design: a black cross in the middle with a purple background.

"It looks so realistic," Carlos spoke in awe.

"These clothes feel realistic," Logan added. The boys looked down at the outfits they were in. Somehow, they had been put in the outfits their characters had for the game.

"Wow," James tugged slightly on his cape. "The graphics are amazing!"

"This armor is kind of heavy," Kendall complained. "And I've got an itch that I can't scratch."

"So, we're in the game," Carlos looked around. "What now?"

Suddenly, the grand doors in front of them opened. The boys turned to watch as a man stepped out through the doors. Upon seeing James, he bowed.

"Prince James," the man spoke. "Welcome back to Newberry. Welcome home." James flashed his friends a jeering smile before looking back at the bowed man. He straightened up and smiled at the rest of the group. "And, of course, welcome to your traveling party. Please, come inside. The king wishes to speak with you."

"Wait, the king?" James suddenly seemed confused.

"Yes, your father," the man answered the unspoken question. "He'll explain it better." The guys glanced at each other before following the man inside.

* * *

"Come along," the man led the group of boys. "This way to the throne room." Passing a bulletin board, the boys stopped and went back to it. The man, realizing they had left, came back for them. "What are you doing?"

"What's this?" James pointed to the board.

"Yes, it is new since you've been gone," the man explained. "It's a 'Most Wanted' board. Anyone that places a bounty on another's head places the calling here. Sometimes, royalty takes the job. Other times, people with a special skill take it." He took a quick glance at Carlos for those words.

Kendall pulled a sheet of paper from the board. A girl was drawn on it, a harsh expression on her face. Putting it back on the board, he asked, "What do they do to get on here?"

"It could really be anything," the man replied. "From practicing dark magic to attempted assassination, they could all be on here. Some are here because they ticked off someone. That particular person that you were looking at is charged with thievery. Be careful out there. Not everyone is kind and rich." He continued down the hall and the boys had to run to catch up.

* * *

The guys followed the man past a set of sky-reaching doors to find themselves in a throne room. Looking around at the purple and black decorations, the boys continued with the man down the long purple rug that led to the thrones. One of the two was occupied. As they got closer, the man seated in the throne got to his feet and waited until the band had stopped in front of him.

Stepping to the side, the man that had brought the boys to the throne room gestured to the royal man, "Introducing, His Royal Highness, King Robert." When the guys just stared, the man hissed, "Bow!" Quickly, Carlos, Kendall and Logan kneeled down before the king. James continued to stand, staring at the man who was his father in the game.

"Oh, there is no need for my son's friends to bow," King Robert insisted, stepping down from the platform that held the thrones. He came over to James and pulled the boy into a hug. "My son. It is so good to see you again." James's eyes were back and forth, uncomfortable with the hug. His friends, getting to their feet, had to hold in their laughter. Releasing James, King Robert nodded to him, "I'm happy you've returned at last, but it seems you must go on a new journey."

"And what is this journey, Ki-Father?" James almost slipped up on the name.

"As you may have heard in your previous journey, the clans of Coolidge and Trinton are warring," King Robert revealed. "Normally, we would be neutral in a battle such as this. However, our financial status is rather delicate at the moment. I have decided to forge an alliance with one of these clans and I need your help. See, each clan has an unwed princess and an arranged marriage would bind our clans together for eternity."

"Wait," James stepped away. "Marriage? I'm not ready for marriage, even in a game!"

King Robert stared at the prince for a few moments before asking, "Where is the game in this? I want my son to have a life filled with happiness and money, along with a beautiful wife."

"I just-" James cut himself off. "Did you say money?"

"Treasure beyond your wildest dreams," King Robert replied. "Anything you wish for would be yours. You'd have servants do your every command. And, as a future king, you'd eventually have control over the lands, leading to even more riches."

"And all I have to do is marry someone?" James checked.

"One of these girls," King Robert pulled out two pieces of paper and handed them to James. "One is the princess of Coolidge while the other is from Trinton. This is your pick. You don't even have to pick right away! You can pick on your journey." He wrapped an arm around James's shoulders. "There is a fork at the end of the road you will set out on. This fork is where you must decide for one leads to Coolidge while the other to Trinton."

"These ladies aren't that bad looking," James smirked as he stared down at the pieces of paper. His friends rolled their eyes. "Alright, I'll do it. As long as I can bring my friends."

"Of course," King Robert assured him. "Every prince needs an escort."

"When do we leave?" James asked.

"Immediately," King Robert released James. He snapped his fingers and a servant came up to him with a box. "And you'll need weapons." He reached in the box and pulled out two swords. "One sword for my son and one for the knight to accompany him." After giving the swords to James and Kendall, the king reached back into the box. "A dagger for the spy and a staff to help the healer control his white magic." Pulling out the two items, he handed them to Carlos and Logan. "And some ingredients to create potions, should they be needed." He pulled out two wooden boxes, handing them to Logan and Carlos. "I can't help you with recipes as I've never created a potion, but I can provide you with the ingredients." Carlos and Logan took the boxes and hid them in their pouches. "Now, you must go. You have a long journey ahead." James nodded and led his friends to the doors.

* * *

The boys walked through the town surrounding the castle, heading for the outskirts. Peasants strolled down the streets, exchanging gossip as they did their business.

"Think we should stop and get some things for the trip?" Kendall suggested. "Usually in these video games, we stop and get some type of healing item or something before starting our journey."

"How are we supposed to get something if we don't have any money?" Logan asked.

"Just tell them that I'm the prince," James smirked. "They'll be thrilled to supply our journey!"

"I don't think games work that way, James," Kendall mentioned.

Carlos searched through the pouch at his side, "I have some gold coins in here. We probably have to use those."

"Let's start here," Kendall led his friends into a shop.

* * *

"I can't believe no one gave us discounts," James pouted. "I'm their prince! They need to give me stuff." The boys were walking through the exit of the town, entering the forest that surrounded it.

"And the royalty is getting to his head already," Logan mumbled.

"Faster than I thought it would," Kendall added.

They traveled down the dirt path in silence after that, choosing to concentrate on their journey. Chirping came from the birds in the surrounding trees. The wind blew in their faces, bringing a multitude of smells with it. Turning a corner, they faced a long path with no visible end.

"This is boring," Carlos declared. "Where are all the battles?"

"It is kind of weird," Kendall agreed. "In these types of games, we normally get into some easy battles by now."

Suddenly, a sound of rustling came from the tree branches above the guys' heads. They looked up curiously, expecting to find some woodland creature scampering along the branches. Instead, a branch broke and fell to the ground. A scream echoed in their ears from the creature that had caused the branch to break: a girl. Getting a closer look at her, the guys realized something.

"It's that thief from the poster!" James exclaimed. The girl groaned as she slowly picked herself up. Her dirty blonde, curly hair was in tangles, leaves and sticks embedded within the strands. She brushed the leaves and dirt off her clothes: a midriff-showing brown tank top, a pair of khaki shorts and boots that matched the color of her shorts. A belt circled her waist, holding a pouch for items. A quiver on her back held a bow and arrows. Looking over at the guys, they were surprised by the color of her eyes. They were different colors: one brown, one green.

At the sight of the boys, the girl sighed, "Ugh, royalty NPCs. Great." She pulled her bow out and quickly strung an arrow in it, facing the boys. "Alright, let's do this."

"Our first fight!" Carlos seemed excited to be up against the girl. Furrowing her eyebrows, the girl stared at them suspiciously.

"Wait," Logan held up his hand. "She just called us NPCs. Why would she call us non-playable characters when we're the ones playing the game?"

The girl lowered her weapon, "YOU'RE playing the game?! I'm playing the game!"

After looking at his friends, Kendall asked her, "What game?"

"_Clan Wars_," the girl answered. "On some random _VirtuBox_ game system that arrived at my house. The weirdest thing about that was the package had no return address." The guys' jaws dropped. "What?"

"Did you play in a group?" James brought up.

The girl nodded sadly, "Yeah, but most of them died. Only one of my fellow party members survived. Our player six. A black mage. But she decided to leave the party when she met an attractive NPC. I haven't seen her since."

"What player are you?" Logan asked.

"Player one," the girl shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal. "Our two through five players died." The guys stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"When we started our game," Kendall explained. "It started counting us off from two." It was the girl's turn to drop her jaw. "I'm guessing we're replacing your friends. Plus we got the game and the system the same way."

"Do you think this is some type of internet game?" Carlos suggested. "You know, one of those multiplayer online role-playing games?"

The girl shook her head, "No, it can't be. We started the game when the internet was down."

"Maybe we should get out of the game," Logan mentioned. "You know, figure out where this thing came from."

"It's impossible," the girl insisted. "I've been in this game for a year now. There's no way out. Haven't you noticed that there's no controller on you?"

"We just take off our helmet," James decided, reaching up toward his head. He touched his hair instead of the helmet. "Why is there no helmet?"

"Listen, there's no way out," the girl repeated. "I would have figured it out by now. My friends and I create strategy guides for a living. It's our job to be great at games. This one… It's different. It's nothing like the other games I've played. I'm guessing we have to beat the game to get out."

"So, let's beat the game then," Kendall spoke as though it was the easiest thing to do. "You've never had us on your team. With our determination and your experience, we should stroll through this game."

The girl smiled and put her weapon away, "Name's Angela. Or, as this game called me, Angela the Sniper."

"I'm Kendall," the blonde boy introduced himself. "And this is Logan, Carlos and James."

"We're a band," James bragged.

"You're a band?" Angela seemed surprised. "That's cool. I'll have to check out your music when we get out of here."

"Since you've been here for a while, can you give us any tips?" Logan asked.

"All I can say is don't die," Angela advised. "I don't think that dying takes you out of the game. My friends would have come back for me if they could. Well, at least my boyfriend would." She sighed, falling silent for a second. "Other than that, just know that battles aren't just against humans from the two warring clans. We also have to fight creatures known generally as peskers, but there are different types. Keep an eye out for them. They roam forests mostly." The boys nodded. "Okay, so what's the mission you're on?"

"James has to marry one of the princesses from either Trinton or Coolidge," Carlos revealed. "He gets to pick. What about you?"

"A family in Trinton had their coins taken by the royals to help fund their war," Angela responded. "The royals don't need the money; the people do. They're barely scraping by and I'm just trying to get back what they need."

"So, why are you wanted then?" Kendall asked. "That sounds like a noble thing to do."

"I take from the rich and give to the poor," Angela explained. "Ever heard of Robin Hood? He was wanted. I came here to get stronger. Almost killed getting into the palace."

"You stole from my palace!" James realized. "How dare you!"

"James, we just started the game," Kendall reminded him. "You didn't even know about the palace when she stole from it. Besides, it's her character, not her."

"Okay, I forgive her," James decided. "As long as she doesn't steal from me again."

Before Angela could respond, a roar came from the part of the forest to the right of the path. The group immediately looked over there.

"Crap, a pesker," Angela mumbled. "Come on, we need to get moving. We've been in one place for far too long. I've got a safe place near here. Just follow me." She raced into the forest on the left side of the path. After quickly glancing at each other, the boys followed her in.

* * *

Angela pushed aside a few branches and stepped back. She smiled at the sight of the guys' amazement at the sight beyond the branches. On the other side of the branches was a clearing. An impressive, wooden cottage had been built in the clearing. The cottage was two stories, the upper level housing a balcony. A stone chimney rose along the side and a porch lined the first floor. A wooden shed was further out, nearby a fenced-in pasture. A horse stared at them from within the fenced area.

"Welcome to my home," Angela told them. The boys continued to stare. "Well, home in here, anyway."

"Were you just given this like James was given his palace?" Kendall asked.

"Nope," Angela shook her head, leading the boys down the hill and toward the house. "My friends and I built this place. One of my friends made a barrier around it so that if any creature, human or not, comes close without being escorted by one of us, they suddenly remember they have to be somewhere else."

"Eh, it's no palace, but it'll do," James decided. His friends rolled their eyes.

"We'll be safer here than any palace," Angela guided the boys to the front door. She opened it and they followed her in. The room inside was a living room. Paintings of the surrounding forest and native creatures lined the walls. Two couches faced the fireplace. There weren't any lamps since electronics weren't available in their virtual world. All of the light came from the windows, but candles sat on some of the wooden surfaces for lighting at night. A bookshelf held a variety of books; the guys couldn't see what the subjects were from their position, but the sizes varied. "Just make yourselves comfortable until I get back." She disappeared through a door.

"I can't get comfortable in a suit of armor," Kendall complained.

"Sucks to be you," James responded as he, Carlos and Logan settled on a couch.

As if she was summoned, Angela came back in the room, holding a new set of clothes. She tossed them to Kendall, "Here. You look uncomfortable in that. This outfit is much more flexible and is enchanted to produce just as much defense as that." Kendall looked over the chain mail armor and fabric covering. "I got it as a reward in a fight with some guards." Angela pointed over to a door. "There's the bathroom. You can change there. I recommend lighting the candles rather than opening the curtains for light. Gives you more privacy. Just knock the flint together near the candle wick and it should light on fire."

"Thanks," Kendall gave her a smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

Angela sat down on one of the couches, "So, while he's occupied, got any questions? I'll try to answer them."

"Uh, do you know how to beat the game?" Logan asked. "Do you just finish a mission and you're done?"

The girl shook her head, "It doesn't work like that. I've already completed a bunch of missions, yet I'm still stuck here." She sighed. "Honestly, I have absolutely no idea how to beat this game. There aren't any hints or 'hey, you have to do this to continue in the game' things. It's almost like an MMORPG without the internet."

"Does that mean we're stuck here?!" James exclaimed. "I can't be stuck in here! What about my hair products?! My hair is gonna be terrible without them!" Logan and Carlos rolled their eyes.

"While my friends were around, we came up with an idea," Angela revealed. "I don't know if it'll work, but we can try it. Um, we decided to try solving the war issue. If one side wins, they both destroy each other or they make peace, then we might be able to win the game and get out."

"So, getting married won't beat the game?" James realized.

"Probably not," Angela shook her head.

"Then, I'm not getting married!" James declared. "We can just stay here and chill until the war's done."

"The war won't ever be done," Angela insisted. "Not unless we do something about it. Both sides are at a stalemate. Every battle that one wins, they lose the next one. Neither side is gaining any ground. Unless we do something, the war will continue and we'll be stuck in here forever." Carlos, Logan and James looked at each other ominously.

**(A/N): Uh oh… Stuck in a video game? With a whole bunch of creatures? During a war? This can't be good. Looks like Angela might have to take the boys under her wing, give them some training to survive. That game system… It's really advanced! Who could have sent it to the boys? Was it really Griffin? Or was it someone else? Plus, while the guys are stuck in the virtual world, what's going on in the real one? Guess you'll have to wait until next time! Until then, happy reading!**


End file.
